Forum:New on Yandere Simulator Wiki/DPLforums are Open
DPLforums are open to public use as of today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the Discord, by messaging staff, or going to the Questions and Answers board. -- 21:48, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :Yessir 00:54, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :Ooh, cool! I'm a bit confused, but hopefully I'll learn how to properly manage stuff on here! 01:45, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ::omg I’m so sorry I forgot to end my font so sorry you had your text in unicorn font ahhhh 09:42, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :::That's fine! I like the unicorn text actually xD. For some reason, my signature's not showing up. Did I do something wrong? I do see part of your coding extending down, though. You might want to change that if that's actually an issue. Like, there's a blue part after my text. 15:16, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, sorry that’s just part of the signature box messing up. For the meantime I chose a simpler signature until I finally figure out which one I like more -- 22:51, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :::: I loved the running GIF though ;-; xD. Oh, by the way, I think the coding for small text is messing the text up again? As you can see in Source editor, I had to add the "/ small" (without the space) before my text to post. You might need the ending in your Signature or something or (I'm not exactly sure how this works) maybe insert the timeline coding there or something? I've never used signatures before; I'm not really sure how the time/user/user and time automated coding works. Sorry ^_^. ~ 23:35, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::Dw, I know how it works. I fixed the original signature but this thread will just be kinda small, I guess. Yeah, the running gif was cute but extremely annoying and chunky when added to a new page, I might make changes in the future. Also, with signatures you can’t just add it at the end of the time stamp, you can manually do it with five tildes (~~~~~) Also, you can show something with "" before the text you don’t want the wiki code to affect. But make sure you end it as well with /nowiki so you don’t have to mention the “without the space etc. 23:30, January 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Hopefully if whatever replacement for Message Walls doesn't work (Discussions has been a really big pain from what I know), Fandom/Wikia will implement a notifications system? 23:45, January 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::Tch, Jack and I have tried a possible JavaScript but it didn’t work for either of us. Currently we don’t know of a way to do that, and from what I’ve heard from wikia staff, there will be a replacement for message walls. For now, we just have to continue to check in on talk pages and DPL for updates. 23:49, January 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::Ooop, forgot to respond, haha. That sucks, ugh. Notifications are so convenient xD. I guess it's likely to impact all of our activity levels. 23:20, January 30, 2020 (UTC) ::::ikr, it’s so inconvenient. Plus, they force capital letter on us in discussions?? It’s not fair :(. Plus, I’m able to manage boards and stuff as a discussion mod with forums, with discussions I can barely do anything - at all. I can’t even move it to a different board/section. Can’t rename them either, and because DPLforums is a local .css and .js script, I can’t edit those EITHER. It sucks, honestly. -- 09:26, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :::: ,,, So basically your authority has been reduced xD? And iirc, you can't edit .css and .js scripts unless you're, like, an admin or something? If my memory is right, then I guess you'd better get ready for more promotions, hehe. :::: Another wiki I'm on listened to my recommendation and set up DPL forums. I'm a content mod there, but it seems a bit more organized? It's set up like a forum. Then again, it involves coding to separate responses. Right now, this is kind of messy, I think. We're basically organizing responses by looking at signatures xD. 18:58, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::Our wiki is pretty neat, honestly. It’s just that’s we don’t really follow everything another wiki does. Eg. adding tabs and making everything a gradient, etc. It might just not fit our wiki’s aesthetic. Yeah, I guess separating it could work as well. -- 12:22, February 11, 2020 (UTC)